


A vágyálmok néha valóra válnak

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Angyal)Szárny!imádat/fetisizmus, Alsó!Cas, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angyalszárny szex, Barebacking, Bottom!Cas, Cowgirl Position, Csókok & ölelések, Felül!Dean, Kisses & cuddles, Kukkolás, Kölcsönös (titkolt)Epekedés/Vágyakozás, Lovaglós szex, M/M, Maszturbáció, NSFW Art!!!, Parancsolós alsó Cas., Szárnyolaj mint síkosító, Topping from the Bottom, angyal!Cas, top!dean, vadász!Dean, wing!kink, Óvszer nélkül
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Ez a novella jutalom a 150. tagnak a Destiel Játszótér csoportba oly valakinek, aki inspirál is a munkámban. Tehát ez ajándék Castiel Gumby számára. ♡  ❤Összefoglalva:A kérés: Cas titokban Deanre gondolva maszturbál, és Dean rajta kapja.  Saját ötlet: wing!kink mert Dean oda van érte, és nagyon izgatja őt Cas szárnyai.





	A vágyálmok néha valóra válnak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castiel Gumby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Castiel+Gumby).



> Inspired & gift: Castiel Gumby ♡ ❤

Már régóta érezte a vonzódást, csak önmagának sem tudta először megmagyarázni, hogy mi ez. Amikor angyal volt, sosem érzett ilyet, de most, ebben az emberi testben ez is más. Amíg teljes, vagy legalább is sok volt az angyali ereje, kordában tudta tartani ez irányú vágyait, és késztetését, de most már úgy érezte: alig tud ellenállni.

Pedig már akkor kezdődött, mikor meglátta ezt a semmihez sem hasonlítható, ragyogóan fénylő lelket a pokolban. Bár tépett volt, sérült, és valószínűleg nem is ragyogott olyan fényesen, mint egyébként, de Castielt egyenesen lenyűgözte. A szépsége, a finomsága, a benne lévő jóság... Hát még az érintése! Az a sok érzelem, ami átzúdult rajta az érintéssel együtt! Megannyi félelem, fájdalom, és kín... de egyben a gyöngédség, a szeretet ereje, és... igen a dac is, hogy akkor sem adja fel. Ha kínozzák, ha ezerfelé tépik, még akkor is ellen fog állni a gonosznak.

Amikor az angyal megérintette, rögtön fényesebben kezdett izzani, aki - bár közben harcolt rengeteg démonnal, és meg kellett küzdenie a forrongó lángokkal, a fortyogó hőséggel, és ahogy tudott, vigyázni a szárnyai épségére - megbabonázva tartotta ezt a lelket. Később pedig ő volt az, aki felépítette újra atomról, atomra. Meggyógyította, helyrehozta, és végül életet lehelt belé, hogy teljesíthesse a feladatát, hogy folytathassa a harcot, amit elkezdett, megmentve másokat, elpusztítva a szörnyeket, akik félték a nevét: Dean Winchester. 

Castiel sosem gondolta volna, hogy ez az érintés megpecsételi az ő sorsát is, de ha mindezt előre tudja, akkor is újra végig csinálta volna. Érte mindent.

Most pedig itt voltak a bunkerben, és nap mint nap szembe kellett néznie a kínzó vággyal. Szerette volna megérinteni... de ha ez nem lehetséges, akkor legalább minél közelebb lenni hozzá.

Közelebb lenni... ez már Deannek is feltűnt, hogy az angyal szeret közel állni hozzá. Közelebb, mint ahogy az emberi normák szerint az megengedett. Hányszor figyelmeztette már a személyes tér fogalmára? Már nem is tudja. Az angyal pedig bocsánatot kér, elhátrál... körülbelül talán öt - tíz percig. Aztán pedig mintha láthatatlan angyal mágnes lenne Deanben, újra közelebb kerül hozzá.  
Néha Deannek sem tűnik fel, mert megszokta, hogy Cas egyszerűen ilyen... vagy csak neki is jól esik, hogy a közelében van. Önmaga előtt is titkolja, hogy mennyire tetszik neki Castiel. 

*

Ez a nap - kivételesen - nem olyan volt, mint a többi, ugyanis a Winchester tesók úgy döntöttek, hogy néhány szabadnapot vesznek ki. 

Sam éppen randira készült egy pincér lánnyal, akit az egyik vadászatuk során, nem messze tőlük ismertek meg. Arra számított, hogy - amikor Dean erre rákérdezett -, akkor majd a szokásos élcelődést fogja kapni, és totál meglepődött, hogy ennek most a nyomát sem fedezte fel a bátyja hangjában. Poénból megkérdezte, hogy elviheti-e az Impalát, és várta a szokásos tagadó választ.

Majdnem kiköpte a sörét, amikor Dean azt mondta:  
\- Persze, öcskös, csak mikor jössz visszafelé, akkor töltesd tele a tankot.  
\- Jézusom, Dean! Beteg vagy?  
\- Miért? Nem lehetek kedves, és megértő a saját öcsémhez? Már az idejét sem tudom, mikor voltál utoljára randizni! Úgyhogy igen, elviheted az Impalát, és ha lesz rajta egyetlen karcolás is, akkor semmi sem akadályoz meg, hogy beverjem a képedet - fejezte be vigyorogva Dean. 

*

Alig várta, hogy az öccse végre elhúzzon a randijára. Pedig még egy kis ideig akadékoskodott: meglesznek-e ketten az angyallal, amíg ő távol van, de Dean azzal nyugtatta meg, hogy mindketten nagyfiúk már Cassel, és csak meg tudják oldani, ha magukra maradnak. 

\- Nyugi, Sammy! Cas majd olvas valami ezer éves könyvet, én meg előveszek egy jó kis western DVD-t, meg pattogatott kukoricát, és jól fogok szórakozni! ... és nem kell haza sietned! Nyugodtan vidd csak el a hölgyikét szobára, ha hajlandó rá!  
Erre Sam megforgatta a szemeit, megjátszott sértődéssel belemarkolt Dean M&M-es táljába, és megdobta egy marék cukorkával, majd sarkon fordulva elviharzott a bunker garázsa felé.

\- Én is szeretlek! - kiabált utána a bátyja.  
\- Mondd meg Casnek, hogy elmentem, és legyen jó!  
\- Oké, majd megmondom! - ordította vissza, majd csendesebben megjegyezte magának - Tényleg, hol van Cas?

*

Ezalatt Castiel a szobájában éppen az ágyán ült - vagy félig inkább feküdt -, hátát feltámasztotta párnákkal, az ölében az a laptop, amit karácsonyra kapott egyszer Deantől.  
Kivételesen nem a szokásos ballon-öltöny-ing-nyakkendő öltözet volt rajta, hanem az idősebb Winchester testvér egyik Led Zeppelin pólója, és egy kényelmesen laza pamutnadrág. Szerette hordani Dean ruháit, mert így valahogy közelebb érezte magát hozzá.  
Tudta kezelni a komputert, egyrészt Dean tanította, másrészt ha épp nagyon szükséges lett volna, használhatta az angyali erejét. Bár túlzás lenne erre pazarolni, de jó tudni, hogy végszükség esetén nem árt, ha van egy ilyen lehetőség. Most egész jól boldogult. Egy képet keresett, amikor a temérdek kép közt váratlan, valami egészen érdekesre akadt.

A kép két jó testű, és jóképű meztelen férfit ábrázolt, orális szex közben. Pont úgy nézett ki, mintha Ő, éppen Dean farkát szopná nagy odaadással, és élvezettel.  
Megbabonázva bámulta a képet. Rákattintva pedig kiderült, hogy ez egy mozgó gif fájl. Már maga az álló kép is elbűvölte, de ez a mozgó gif szinte hipnotizálta. Képtelen volt betelni vele. 

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mikor tette, de a teste automatán reagált a képre, úgyhogy mire egyáltalán tudatosult volna benne ez az egész, az egyik keze már a laza nadrágja alatt siklott fel és le a saját kőkemény farkán. 

A józan esze azt súgta, hogy abba kell hagynia, de mégsem tette, mert annyira jól esett... A szemeit behunyva, szinte maga előtt látta az egész jelenetet, csak éppen Deannel. Kis nyögés hagyta el ajkait, ahogy halkan ki is ejtette a vadásza nevét. Ez még gyorsabb mozgásra ösztönözte. Nem volt szüksége síkosítóra, mivel - szégyen, vagy sem -, az angyali erejét használta. A laptop az öléből a széles ágyra csúszott. Nem is vette észre. 

A szíve vadul vert a mellkasában, hőség emelkedett benne, a vére olyan volt, akár egy lángra lobbant folyó, az összes sejtje vad táncot járt, miközben csak egy nevet énekeltek zsongva, és zsibongva: Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean.

Elérte a csúcspontot, teste kissé megfeszült, a keze még mindig mozgott, csak egyre lassabban járt. Visszatartotta a lélegzetét egy pillanatig, amikor elsodorta a gyönyör. három hosszú sugárban élvezett el, félig tönkre téve a Led Zeppelines pólóját. Levegőért kapkodott, és kinyitotta a szemeit.

Ott állt előtte teljes életnagyságban, akinek a nevét kántálva épp az előbb repült át a mennyek kapuján. Mikor ez eszében jutott, a zavara ellenére is halvány mosoly költözött arcvonásaira.  
Dean tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulta angyalát.  
Nemcsak amiatt, aminek az előbb a szemtanúja lehetett, hanem azért, mert ebben a síkban is láthatóvá váltak Castiel szárnyai. 

\- C... Cas... - nyögte, s szemeiben csodálkozás, és áhítat ült.  
Cas is észrevette, hogy a vadásza mit bámul.  
Egy szempillantás alatt eltüntette, de Dean rögtön felkiáltott:  
\- Ne! Kérlek... olyan... gyönyörűek...  
\- Szeretnéd megérinteni? - kérdezte halkan, az angyal.  
\- Szabad? Igen, nagyon szeretném... 

Cas újra láthatóvá tette, és kibontotta a szárnyait. Dean közelebb lépett, és óvatosan végigsimított a tollakon. 

Az angyal nem volt felkészülve erre az intenzív érzésre, amit Dean az érintéssel elért nála. Az egész teste ívbe rándult az ágyról, kiáltás szakadt fel a torkából, ahogy átjárta a borzongató öröm, miközben próbálta feldolgozni az érzést, amit a szárnyai érintése okozott. 

Zihált hátravetett fejjel, vonaglott az ágyon, megragadta Dean karját, majd megkapaszkodott a vállában. A vadász ezt jelzésnek vette, és folytatta, amit elkezdett. Sosem gondolta volna, de a szárny érintése rá is különleges hatással volt. Mintha a lelke egybefonódna Castiel angyali erejével. Mindkettejükről eltűnt a köztük akadályt képező ruha. Az angyal csak egyszerűen semmivé varázsolta. 

Dean elvesztette az irányítást, és halk káromkodásokat hallatva, csókolni kezdte Cas nyakát, közben a lába alá nyúlt, ami automatikusan a dereka köré kulcsolódott, a keze ölelve nyalábolta magához az angyalt, és azonmód el is süllyedt benne.  
Cas megfogta Dean vállát épp ott, ahol régen a kezének védjegye volt, s bár a jel róla egy ideje eltűnt, a kapcsolat - mint most érezték -, nagyon is élt. Dean szabadon engedve az összes eddig visszatartott érzelmét, ott csókolta angyalát, ahol csak érte, amit Cas is viszonzott. 

A vadász újra meg újra végigsimítva a szárnyakon, kissé meg is kapaszkodva bennük, használta, hogy erősebb fogást találjon, ahogy az angyal ellent tartott a csípőjének egyre gyorsuló, és keményebb ütemű mozgásának.

Castiel elméje egy káosz volt, a teste annyi érzést közvetített felé, hogy azt sem tudta: sírjon, nyögjön, vagy nyöszörögjön, csak zihálva kapkodta a levegőt, ahogy Dean mozgott, fogást találva a szárnyain, és minden alkalommal, ahogy találkozott a csípőjük. Szinte már nyomasztó volt az érzelmek ekkora intenzitása. A kegyelme hullámzott, miközben lüktetett benne a vadász, és a nedves, cuppogó hangok, ahogy bőr csapódott bőrhöz töltötték be a szobát a nyögéseik mellett. 

Amikor utolérte Cast az orgazmusa, ami úgy csapott le rá, akár egy hurrikán, összeomlott Deanre, de előtte még hangosan kiáltotta a nevét. A teste összerándult, és megállíthatatlanul remegett a másik férfi ellen.

A szárnyait kitárta, a tollak tömegén is végig futott az izomrángás, és reszketett a testével együtt az átélt - meglepően intenzív - örömtől.  
Hallotta, ahogy Dean szintén a nevét kiáltotta, megtöltve őt élvezetével, majd ő is ráomlott. 

A testük kusza volt együtt, izzadt, és jóllakott. Zihálva keresték egymás tekintetét. Egy fényes vigyor terült el Dean arcán.

\- Cas! Ha ezt tudom, hogy ilyen kibaszott elsöprő érzés lesz, már sokkal előbb engedtem volna a vágyaimnak, és előled sem titkolom azt.  
Castiel a fejét rázta könnyedén, a boldogság átsütött a mosolyán, hogy kénytelen volt arcát a vadásza nyakába rejteni, s belemormolta a bőrébe:

\- Jaj, fogd be, Dean! Csak csókolj!  
Összegömbölyödött a vadász oldalán, a szárnyai szétterjedtek - felborzolódva az átélt örömtől -, s pihent rajtuk finoman, betakarva őket, mint egy meleg, puha takaró. Még mindig zümmögött benne az érzés, utórezgése az orgazmusuknak.  
Dean pedig kezének ujjait befúrta a kusza tollak közé, simogatva azt lágy érintésekkel.

*

Pár órával később Dean, már egy vegyes gyümölcsökkel telepakolt tálból etette angyalát, és ki tudja hogyan, de épp a szárnyak karbantartásáról beszélgettek éppen halkan.

\- Szóval van egy mirigy, amit megnyomva olajat áraszt magából, és ezzel kell bekenni a szárnyaidat? - érdeklődött a vadász.  
\- Igen, de ezt nem csinálhatja akárki - felelte az angyal, és egy csókot lehelt a szerelme nyakára.  
\- Csak olyan, gondolom, aki a lehető legközelebb áll hozzád... a barátod? - kíváncsiskodott tovább Dean.  
\- Igen, nagyon közeli, megbízható barátom, vagy a jegyesem... mivel ez egy nagyon bizalmi, és meglehetősen intim dolog - magyarázta Cas.

Deannek hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy már hányszor, és ki csinálhatta ezt az angyalának, ki lehetett az a szerencsés, aki így érhetett hozzá?  
Pici féltékenység szúrt a szívébe, bár tudta, hogy amit gondolt az oktalan. Hiszen Cas is féltékeny lehetett volna a számtalan egyéjszakás kalandjára, mert mondhatjuk, hogy aztán ő sem volt szent. 

\- Én szeretném, ha megengednéd - bukott ki belőle.  
\- Semmire sem vágyhatok jobban, Dean - felelte az angyal.  
A vadász az angyal háta mögé térdelt az ágyon, és élvezettel húzta végig az ujjait a szárnyak teteje mentén, keresve a nevezetes olaj mirigyeket.

Mikor talált egy dudort, óvatosan végighúzta az ujjait rajta, ami remegést váltott ki az angyalból, és a szája elé kapta mindkét kezét, hogy visszatartsa a nyögését.  
\- Cas! Ez az a pont? - suttogta - Várj! Ne segíts!  
Finoman körözött az ujjhegyeivel a csomón - ami feltételezhetően az olajmirigy lehetett -, és az angyal most már képtelen volt visszatartani az elégedett, gyönyörteljes nyögéseit.

\- Ahhhh, D-Deeeeeannnn...  
\- Ó, szóval ez az! - mondta, és lágyan megnyomta a mirigyet, mire illatos olaj ömlött az ujjain át a tenyerébe. Érdekes illat volt. Enyhe fahéj, halvány zöld almával, és egy csipet... talán fenyő? Dean elmosolyodott. Casnek karácsonyi süti illata volt, de legalább is erre emlékeztette.

Istenem! Cas egy karácsonyi pite! Ezen aztán szélésen mosolyognia kellett, miközben az olajjal körültekintő mozdulatokkal kezdte bevonni Cas szárnyait, amik jól érezhetően meg-meg rándultak, vagy remegtek az érintése alatt.  
\- Szólj, ha fáj, vagy ha valamit nem jól csinálok! - mondta némi pajkos vidámsággal a hangjában.

Dean, bár még magának sem merte bevallani, álmodott már Cas szárnyairól... és úgy érezte, talán itt az alkalom, hogy valóra válhassanak ezek az őrülten szexis álmok.  
Ahogy Dean elmerült a foglalatosságában, úgy lett egyszerre merészebb, és a kezdetekhez képest talán durvább, de az angyal szemmel láthatólag nem bánta. Sőt, rá is szólt.

\- Oké, csinálhatod erősebben. Nem vagyok cukorból, és a szárnyaim sem.  
Ahogy dolgozott a tollak elrendezésén, ügyelve, hogy mindehova kenjen a finom illatú olajból, azt vette észre a vadász, hogy Cas nyögdécselései - nem beszélve a szárnyak érintéséről - hatással voltak a testére. Plusz az olaj párolgása bódító hatással lehetett rá - vagy csak amiatt, mert a piteillat elvette az eszét -, egyszerre rádöbbent, hogy hozzá dörzsöli magát a szárnyakhoz.

El akart húzódni, de az angyal nyögéssel keveredett morgása tudtára adta, hogy ő is akarja ezt, és élvezi. Dean pedig belevetette magát a dolgokba. Nemcsak a szárnyakat simogatta, de átölelve az angyalt, Cas mellkasát is, végigsimítva az érzékeny mellbimbókon.  
Csókolgatta a nyakát, és azt vette észre, hogy a tarkójánál különösen érzékeny a kedvese. Az jutott az eszébe, hogy egyszer kavart egy ornitológus csajjal, és az mondott valami hasonlót, hogy a madarak párosodáskor szeretik, ha a párjuk a tarkójukat tépdesik, vagy vakarják a csőrükkel. Hmm! Hülyén hangzott, de egy próbát megér. Az ujjai felkúsztak az angyal nyakszirtjére, és kavarni kezdett a tarkójánál.

Cas hátra dőlt, egészen hozzányomta magát Deanhez, és a teste megfeszült, és olyan hangokat adott, ami egyenesen a vadász farkáig hatoltak. Bingó! Telitalálat! - gondolta még, már amennyire erre a jelen pillanatban képes volt. Csak élvezte, hogy az angyal szárnyai a testéhez nyomódnak, sőt, ebben a pillanatban az hitte meg is őrül. A merev farka áthatolt Cas egyik szárnyán, és olyan borzongató érzést okozott, amit egyszerűen semmihez nem tudott hasonlítani.

\- Caaaaaaaaaas! - nyögte, és mikor az angyal csak bólintott, tudta, hogy mire kapott engedélyt.  
"Igen, Dean, csináld!" - hallotta a fejében az angyalt, és egyáltalán nem háborodott fel most azon a tényen, hogy Cas az elméjében kutakodott.

\- Ó, bassza meg... Cas... - Dean úgy érezte: eláll a lélegzete. Megesküdött volna rá, hogy ilyen érzés lehetne, ha egy halom virágszirommal maszturbálna. Az érzés a péniszén hihetetlen volt, ahogy ki-be siklott a tollak között. Nem tudott az érzéseinek ellenállni, csak azt tudta, hogy még többet akar... még többet, s gyorsabb tempót... egészen addig amíg... amíg... ó, angyalok a mennyben, ezt nem bírja már tovább... csak még egy kicsi... még egy, és...

\- Óóóóóó, Caaaaaaaaaas! - szakadt fel belőle mélyen a kiáltás, ahogy bűnös módon ráélvezett az angyal szárnyára, amit ő néhány pillanat múlva köddé változtatott.  
Egymás mellett pihegtek az ágyon. De Dean tisztában volt vele, hogy még tartozik az angyalának. Kezdetnek megcsókolta. Mélyen, és hálával telve.  
Amikor megtörték a csókot, egy rövid ideig összetámasztották a homlokukat, majd Cas megszólalt:

\- Szeretnék valamit kipróbálni, Dean!  
\- Amit csak akarsz, a tiéd vagyok!  
\- Szeretnék lovagolni rajtad! Keményen, és gyorsan, addig, amíg belém nem élvezel, én pedig a mellkasodra fogok...

Szavai határozottan érdeklődést keltettek Dean péniszében, mert most félig keményen ágaskodott, annak dacára, hogy az imént élvezett Castiel szárnyára.  
Dean a mellkasáig pirult, ahogy magában előre elképzelte a forró képet, ahogy élvezetekben tobzódva ring rajta az angyala.

\- Baby! Adj nekem egy kis olajat - mormolta Dean mosolyogva, s megfordítva Cast, hogy a mirigyeket megfejve, a szárnyolaját használhassa síkosítónak. Ahogy magára kente, na és az előbbi elképzelt képektől már újra teljesen harcra kész volt.  
Bőségesen bekente a farkát, majd visszafeküdt készen az ágyra.

\- Jiiii Háááá! Gyerünk! Lovagolj meg, te Édes, Szárnyas Cowboy! - nevetett rá.  
Casnek nem is kellett több biztatás. Megragadta Dean farkát, odaigazította a bejáratához, majd szinte egy mozdulattal rácsúszott. Az egészben volt valami állatias vadság, ami Deanben elfordított egy kapcsolót. Megragadta Cas csípőjét, és vadul hullámzani kezdett alatta amennyire csak tudott. Az angyal felkiáltott, de hangjában nem a fájdalom, hanem az élvezet dominált. Szerette, hogy Dean mélyen benne van, és azt, ahogy mozgott keményen, kiszámíthatatlan vadsággal, folytonosan eltalálva magában az édes, szexi belső pontját, amitől folyamatosan épült fel benne a majdan robbanni készülő gyönyör. 

\- Ó, igen...Igeeeeennnnn! Igen, Dean! Érints meg! Érints meg!  
Dean pedig körül zárta kezének ujjait szerelme péniszén, igazodva a nehéz ritmushoz, mozgatva rajta a kezét. Dean nyögve nézte, szemében elképedt csodával az angyalát, aki széttárt szárnyakkal, extázisban lovagolt rajta, de most már kissé lassuló ütemben.  
\- Gyerünk, Baby! Ez az Édesem! Élvezz rám...! Csináld! - biztatta.

Mintha ez lett volna, amire az angyala várt. Hosszú fehér csíkokat lövellve élvezett a vadász mellkasára, akinek néhány csepp elérte a száját is, amit bódultan lenyalt. Ahogy megérezte, hogy lüktetve összerándul rajta Cas, mint egy kibaszottul forró, bársonyos satu, ő sem tartotta vissza magát tovább.

Összeölelkezve maradtak addig, amíg Dean farka annyira lágy nem lett, hogy egyszerűen csak kicsúszott Casből. Az angyal mellé hengeredett, egy pillanat alatt megtisztította mindkettejüket, és odabújt szorosan a vadásza mellé, betakarva magukat a szárnyaival.  
Már majdnem elaludtak, amikor megszólalt Cas.  
\- És mit fogsz mondani Sammynek? - mert tudta, hogy ezen járatja az agyát Dean, ahogyan azt is, hogy nem ez volt az utolsó alkalmuk. Ezt világosan érezte, hogy ezek után a vadász nem akar ebből a hihetetlen érzésből kimaradni.  
\- Mit mondhatnék? - sóhajtotta Dean - Nagyfiú már, majd fel fogja dolgozni!

\------------

The End  
11.19.2017. 1:02

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett az írásom, kérlek nyomd meg a kudos ❤ gombot, s ekkor tudni fogom, hogy nem dolgozom hiába. :)  
> A gomb megnyomásához semmilyen regisztráció nem szükséges, ez névtelen tetszés nyilvánítás. HA hagynál hozzászólást - aminek örülnék - akkor kér a rendszer egy e-mailt (ez nem lesz nyilvános), valamint egy nick nevet, s ezek után máskor is hozzátudsz bármihez szólni itt az AO3-on.  
> AO3 fiókhoz szükséges a regisztráció, s akkor a hozzászólásaid válaszaihoz ezen a felületen is hozzá férsz, arról nem is szólva, hogy később publikálhatsz te is. :)


End file.
